Carol Before Bella
by GrrZithxD
Summary: Edward was 17 before he was turned...was there a love before that? Definitely.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hiya! I know that the time period in this FanFic might not be the exact same in which Edward really got turned, so remember before you review: This is just a FanFic! The details aren't perfect :] Also! I do not own Twilight or any characters in this story based on Twilight characters._

Chapter 1

When Edward Met Lynn

I first met Edward when I was only fourteen years old. I had just reached my full height of five feet and six inches and not one of my dresses fit me. I had taken to stealing my older brothers' trousers and pinning old table cloths and curtains to them. My brothers didn't notice, and my mother didn't care as long as I didn't take my baby brother's blankets.

"The winter, it is harsh," she would warn. Papa didn't mind either way. Edward was the first person to really ever say anything about it. My best friend of the time, Savanna, and I were sitting on the church steps one Saturday talking about her drunkard father. He wished to marry Savanna off soon. Savanna was an only child, her mother killed a year before by the virus that now was infecting by baby brother, Joseph's, lungs. Savanna's papa drunk before that, though, and Mrs. Kimber's death didn't stop that any. Savanna was telling me about who she would ever hope to marry when a velvety voice interrupted her.

"That's a tablecloth!" it stated loudly, sounding more shocked rather than outraged. Savanna looked up angrily, dark brown eye's fiery, short sandy brown hair blown angrily into her face, making her look even more menacing.

"Oh!" I heard the boy start.

"What of it?" my best friend demanded. This time I looked up, my light brown eyes filled with more wonder than anger. Who would actually comment on that?

A boy with sparkling, dark green eyes and bronze, wind-blown hair. He was too tall to be my age, but couldn't be older than my oldest brother, Jeremiah, whose trousers I just so happened to be occupying. His face was carefully structured, I supposed God himself had taken years creating him, making sure he'd look beautiful even with the slightly taken aback look he had on now. I was not used to being in the presence of such a gorgeous boy. I parted my dark brown hair onto my shoulders, a nervous habit I possessed. My hair was waving down to my waist now.

Savanna confronted him as I hung my head, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"That was very rude," she told him, her feelings not being dazed, "where do you get off?"

"I meant no harm, of course," he said, his face slowly building into a confident smile, I noticed as I glanced up.

"Honestly," his velvet deep voice continued, mistaking my being uncomfortable for offense. I looked up to the sound of Savanna getting up, her six foot figure stretching high. She placed her balled up fists on her hips. The boy seemed amused that Savanna was only two inches shorter than him.

"Please." He insisted, sticking a hand out to her. His skin was a pale sand color.

"Edward Masen." The name flowed from his lips. Savanna took his hand, still frowning warily.

"Savanna Kimber."

"Accompanied with the pleasure of?" he inquired. My eyes flashed from the hand suddenly in front of me to his emerald eyes, locked with mine. I took it and quietly murmured, "Caroline Sleaker"

"Carol," he smiled. I was surprised by the quick nickname.

"Lynn," Savanna corrected, looking at him for another apology. He read her.

"I was too quick to assume," he smiled apologetically.

_That windy October day was the spark of an enormous friendship. I was a follower in my young days, easy to trust new friends. Savanna was the opposite of me, bringing surprise with her acceptance of Edward. But Edward always seemed to understand Savanna like no one else could. Edward was the perfect match for both of us, varying as we may. At age fourteen, I had the largest bosom than any other young girl I knew, although I was not flat in any other place either, always larger than others. Savanna was smooth and gorgeous, her hair dropping gracefully at her chin. I was known for my sharp memory, Savanna could not remember the last month. Savanna was known for her strong spirit, I needed the courage. Edward seemed so compatible to Savanna that everyone guessed they were secretly courting. Her father even expected a soon marriage. Mr. Kimber was dazzled by Edward, as was everyone. Savanna let her father's assumption's live, but always insisted to me that it was I Edward loved._

"Nonsense," I argued, working on my stove one night.

"He is always throwing puzzled looks at me, that Edward Masen." I was stirring the soup more rapidly.

"Boy's do not like being confused, do you not know?"

"_He_ does," Savanna's voice sang from a distance. I turned, whipping my long ponytail to see Savanna leaving, entering the December chill.

_But the friendship we three had was great. It was enough. Edward was fifteen; same age as my brother, Jack; one year younger than Jeremiah. Although me and Savanna never met them, Edward told us of his parents, Elizabeth and Edward Senior. Elizabeth was said to be lively, her husband the calm one of the pair._

Edward seemed to have an uncanny sense of understanding towards everyone except me. It seemed due to this that he took a special interest to everything about me. Whenever that Edward was on a roll, Savanna would throw me one of those looks, which Edward always caught, his gaze becoming less intense with a light chuckle.

"Rambling." He'd laugh. I'd always smile in return. He was my best friend, nothing more.

END OF CHAPTER ONE- WHEN EDWARD MET LYNN

_Author's note: Chapter 2 is already written and will be up really soon! :D_

_Read & Review :]_

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: See? Wasn't that quick? Also, Lynn really is what the main character usually goes by. Carol's just kind of a pet name from Edward…Oh! And this chapter is much shorter than the first one, but I think the third one will be longer…_

Chapter 2- Falling In Love

It was a year before I truly realized how big a part Edward played in my life. It was March of my fifteenth year, and all three of my brothers were dead. The fever was all over, it had gotten all three of them in the same week. Mother and Father were hurting just like I was. I didn't feel like Seeing Savanna much. I just sat in the backyard, staring at the pond, imagining that Edward and Savanna were falling even more in love with each other while I was sitting here without anyone.

On the fourth day after my loss, I fell in love with my best friend.

My arms were wrapped around my knees as I gazed blankly into the Twilight. I was wondering if to leave yet when I felt arms cover my own. I snapped my head to see bronze hair waving lightly in the March wind. So it was Edward's head on my shoulder, his legs stretched out in front of us. I felt my eyes widen when I heard his voice heavy with sadness,

"Carol," he whispered, his breath flowing in front of us.

"Eddy?" I croaked, surprised. I hadn't heard that now-personal nickname since the day he walked into my life.

"Jeremiah, Jack, and Joseph Sleaker," Edward murmured, "left this world with love and little to be desired…" Edward spoke in a musical way, never-ending. Gradually our heads traded places; mine upon his shoulder, his laying on top of mine. I listened silently as he spoke. He told stories about my brothers, ones I recalled telling him. The way he put such character into their memories, it was almost as if he knew them as well as I did. I didn't allow myself to close my eyes until the stars were clear in the sky. I fell asleep on Edward, tears slowly falling….

I woke on my bed, the sun breaking through my eyelids. I sat up quickly, looking all around. I felt the back of my head slowly and confirmed to myself that my braid was still intact. I was still wearing the dress I received just before Joseph's death. I shivered. _Edward_. I raced out of my room, I hat to see him. Mother was waiting in the kitchen, though.

"Caroline," she smiled vaguely and gestured to a chair. I sat down hurriedly and surprised.

"Edward carried you in last night. Edward Masen. I wonder, is a marriage in the future? A charming boy, he is, but is he not seeing our Savanna?" I chose my words carefully.

"Mama," I said, "Marriage is the last on my list of mind during this time of grief." She winced, but I continued, "Alas, Savanna is not with him, nor am I." I stood.

Mother stared up at me for a second before smiling.

"A fine boy he is."

I clamped down our front stairs, and there he was, standing with Savanna. His words last night meant so much to me. He was the only one who looked for me, who cherished my stories.

"Caroline." He smiled warmly. I closed the distance between us in two quick strides. Edward pulled me close and released my braid, stroking my dark hair.

"Edward." I beamed up into his green eyes, wrapping my arms around him. I had already found my love at fifteen.

END OF CHAPTER 2-FALLING IN LOVE

_Author's note: Well, it seems that these first two (or three) chapters are going to be posted at the same time due to spam controls on FanFic :]_

_Read & Review_

_Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Hmmm, is my writing up to par?_

Chapter 3- Let It Out

It did not take long for the town to realize that Edward and I were in love. Since that chilly March night, we were inseparable.

One night, at Savanna's home after she had long fallen asleep, Edward and I sat in the kitchen talking quietly.

"You realize I've always loved you?" he asked softly.

"Love?" I asked, embarrassed, "You already say that word without shame?" I gazed into the emeralds that were his eyes.

"Of course," he continued, "there is no other description of my feelings for you." I stared at him wordlessly as he reached across the table to play with my hair.

"You confuse me." He stated, dropping his hand and folding it with his other beneath his chin. He leaned toward me and went on,

"From the time you had a tablecloth wrapped around your legs to you staring at me right now. You keep me guessing and I love it. I love you."

I smiled at him and mimicked his position.

"I love you t-"

The kitchen door opened and Edward turned around. Mr. Kimber seemed to be glaring at the bottle I his hand in a sad kind of way.

"Savanna asleep?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"You should go," he said, "Now."

I stood up. Me and Edward silently passed Mr. Kimber out of the house. Edward and I didn't say one word to each other until we were outside my door.

"Tomorrow," he said, "is a big day." He left into the dark before I could respond.

Sure enough, when I stepped outside, Edward was waiting for me, leaning casually against the front tree.

"Ready?" he asked, grasping my hand in his.

"For what? Where's Savanna?" I shook my hair out of my face. It was still waist length. I always kept it that way.

"Sick, her pop says. And today we are going to my house." He beamed at the road in front of us as we started walking.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked glancing at me.

"Your parents? Right now?" I unconsciously placed the hand not tied with his against my forehead.

"Yes," he said, "Actually we're already here." I looked up in surprise. We were standing in front of a home I must have passed a thousand times. It was common and we were at the door in one stride. The door was opened from the inside at once.

Two gorgeous people stared down at me. One was a man with hair light brown, his eyes brown also. The shade of his hair almost reminded me of Savanna's. Mr. Masen had very handsome features. The other striking person looking at me had green eyes that were just so _alive_. She resembled Edward greatly, her hair the same bronze color, flowing just past her shoulders. She grinned broadly at me.

"Welcome to my humble home," she gestured, "I am Elizabeth and this is Edward." Mr. Masen treated me to a warm smile. Edward's parents stepped aside to let us in.

"I do apologize, but we have to leave for a while." Mrs. Masen smiled apologetically. I smiled a simple forgiveness as they left gracefully."

"Carol." I turned to see Edward looking at me intently.

"I was just thinking…For a girl, I think our child should be Eleanor." I stared at Edward with slight surprise.

"Marry me." He said, touching his lips to my own.

_Edward and I spent the rest of the day talking about our fresh dreams. It was not uncommon for people to get married at our age. I was one month away from my sixteenth birthday, Edward freshly seventeen. But we were also luckier than the common newly engaged. We were actually in love. Unfortunately, in the future, Savanna would not have my luck._

I didn't arrive home until the sun was starting to set, and was surprised to find Savanna in my room.

"Lynn," she said, twisting her now shoulder-length sandy hair.

"I have to show…ask. Ask you something." Savanna was scaring me. In all of my life, I had never seen her look quite this way. Nervous, afraid. I couldn't imagine that whatever she had to say would be good news.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pain Between Friends

_Hey! It's the slacking author! :P I know this chapter is really slow, but please bear with me! It should get at least a little bit interesting soon!_

"Lynn," Savanna said. "H-how much do you love me?" She stood up from my bed.

"More than anything," I told her. "Than anyone?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Savanna was now pacing the length of my room with her hands to her face.

"Savanna!" I cried. She started to cry and turned to me.

"Oh, Lynn!" she said, "Please don't hate me! My father says I must marry or he's sending me away! Father said he can't stand Mom's memory standing in front of him every second! Either I marry or it's an orphanage!"

"Oh, dear!" I quickly wrapped my arms around my best friend, stroking her sandy hair, trying to soothe her hysterical sobs. "But, dear," I murmured into her hair, "Why would I hate you for something like that?" Savannah cried louder and pushed me away.

"Because," she barely made out, "I'm," she looked away from me, "I am marrying Eddy."

"I parted my hair. "_Edward?_" I asked. Savanna was down to light, sniffly cries. "I don't want to hurt you," she said, "But it's the only way. I'm to marry by Friday."

"It's Sunday." I said.

"Oh, I know, I know," Savanna choked out. "But you are so easy to fall in love with! You will have many loves! There's not passion for Eddy in my heart, but he's the closest I have or ever will."

I quickly sat down, as did she.

"Savanna," I said, "I love you more than the stars love the moon, but it just can not happen. You're wrong. Edward Masen is the only boy or man I will ever be with."

Savanna stood up. Her face was blank, everything emotionless, apart from her eyes. They burned my soul, though I didn't know if hate or just disappointment kept those eyes aglow. She swiftly exited the room. I got up to follow but tripped over something. I knelt down and picked up the tiny book that had interrupted my walking. That was when I noticed the ring. I picked it up from the floor and saw my burnt gold eyes shining back at me. It was Savanna's mother's wedding ring. I never knew Savanna to be without it. I knew I would return it tomorrow and find some way to help her.


End file.
